Crazy For This Elf
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: What if Legolas was injured during the escape of the Mines of Moria, but tried to hide it because they had just lost Gandalf, and he didn't want Frodo to blame himself for yet nearly losing another of his companions? Unfortunately for the Elf, Frodo's more observant than he gave him credit for. Frodo/Legolas slash, eventual Merry/Eowyn. And of course some, Aragorn/Arwen
1. Never underestimate a Baggins

**Title**: Crazy For This Elf

**Summary**:What if Legolas was injured during the escape of the Mines of Moria, but tried to hide it because they had just lost Gandalf, and he didn't want Frodo to blame himself for yet nearly losing another of his companions? Unfortionately for the Elf, Frodo's more observant than he gave him credit for.

**Warnings**:Legolas!Whump, Possessive and Protective!Frodo, adult content, nothing too graphic, violence

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just having fun with them.

**Chapter One**:Never underestimate a Baggins

Legolas was hiding something.

Frodo could tell. The Elf just didn't seem like himself since they escaped the Mines of Moria a few hours ago. Of course, it could just be his way of dealing with his own grief over losing Gandalf.

He closed his eyes, wishing Gandalf was here. Their Wizard would have known if there was something wrong with Legolas for sure. He opened his eyes again when Aragorn had let them stop momentarily to catch their breath, and he saw Legolas give a sigh of relief, before leaning his back against the tree, his lovely blond hair blowing lightly with the breeze.

And was it just his imagination, or did Legolas wince as if in a terrible amount of pain.

Growing deeply concerned for the most beautiful being he's ever seen, the Hobbit made his way up to his friend, and grew even more worried when the Elf did not even seem to notice his approach. His eyes were still shut.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" he asked, and the Elf's eyes flew open, looking surprised to see him standing so close.

"For me the greif is still too near, my friend. Do not concern yourself with me. I'll be alright," Legolas tried to reasure him, but Frodo didn't believe him. Something just felt wrong to him where Legolas was concerned.

Normally, Frodo would have taken his or anyone's word for it, but he cared about Legolas too much to let him get away with lying to him, and possibly hurting himself futher by ignoring his health, if there was indeed something wrong with him.

"You're lying to me, Legolas. What's wrong?" he questioned seriously, causing the Elf to lift his eyebrows curiously at his straightforwardness with him.

"I said I'm fine, Master Hobbit," Legolas insisted, raising his voice just slightly.

"I don't believe you, Master Elf. You're in pain. I can tell. Where does it hurt? Please, tell me," he pleaded, looking the Elf over, before looking up again, and met Legolas's breathtaking blue eyes with his own blue ones.

They just stared at each other for a moment, before Legolas let out a defeated sigh.

"It would apear that I have underestimated you, Frodo Baggins. And for this, I must apologize," the Elf muttered his apology, before reaching down to the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up to reveal blood soaked skin, and Frodo gasped in horror.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked, praying that they didn't lose their Elven companion before they reach Lothlorien. He couldn't lose Legolas. They had already lost Gandalf, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing another companion so soon.

And Legolas was, special to him.

"STRIDER!" he called out to the Ranger, and Aragorn was at their side in an instant, looking Legolas wound over with worry.

"Your stubborness will be the death of you yet, my friend," Aragorn chided Legolas, who just gave him a slight frown, saying nothing.

By then, the others had noticed something was wrong, and had made their way over to them, but were keeping a respectful distance.

"He's hurt?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yes, he has been pierced by an orc arrow, and removed it instantly without thinking," Strider informed them.

Frodo gasped, reaching for Legolas's hand, and gripped it tightly with his own, hoping to give him some of his own strength.

"Will he be okay?" Pippin probed, also looking concerned for Legolas's well being.

Aragorn sighed, "If we get him to the Elves of Lothlorien as soon as possible. He might have a chance."

"I am still consious, Aragorn. Please don't speak as if I'm not," Legolas grumped, causing Frodo to smile a little, and give his hand a comforting squeeze.

"For which we are very grateful, Legolas. Just stay that way okay?" Frodo comforted, still holding his hand gently in his own.

"Fool of an Elf! You could've gotten us all killed with your stupidy," Gimli shouted, causing Legolas to flinch at the harsh tone. It was obvious his Elven companion was in no condition to argue with the Dwarf right now.

"Gimli, now is really not the time," Aragorn warned the Dwarf to knock it off for now. Gimli huffed before stomping on up ahead.

"Are you certain the Elves of Lothlorien can heal him?" Boromir asked, offering to help Legolas walk, who nodded thankfully, and leaned against the Human.

"I'm certain," Aragorn replied.

Frodo couldn't help but narrow his eyes a little at Boromir's back, as he help a struggling to stay consious Legolas along. He wanted to be the one to help Legolas walk, to carry him to safety if it came to that, but he was too small to support the Elf's weight.

Sam would no doubt accuse him of being a possessive Hobbit, but right now he didn't really care.

He loved Legolas so much, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing hiim to someone else. Even though it would be his own fault because he refused to talk to Legolas about his feelings for him.

He looked back at Aragorn, who raised his eyebrows a little in surprise, but he also looked suspicious.

He sighed, feeling completely miserable.

"Frodo?"

"It's nothing! We must hurry to Lothlorien if we are to save Legolas," he simply said, getting up quickly to follow the others, missing the worried look Aragorn gave him from behind, as the Ranger started to follow after him.

**TBC**


	2. The secrets in the telling

**Chapter wordcount:**1,312

**Chapter Two:**The secrets in the telling

As they continued their trek to Lothlorien, Frodo kept looking in Boromir's and Legolas's direction. Well, more like glaring daggers at the Human's back really. He liked Boromir. Really, he did. He seemed like a good person. He just didn't trust him. Whether it was with the ring, or looking after someone he considered family.

Merry and Pippin seemed to trust him enough though.

And for some reason he couldn't fathom. His cousins had taken quite a liking and fascination of the Man.

And he could tell that Boromir grew very fond of them in return.

Of course, his not trusting the Man, could just be his jealousy and possessiveness getting the better of him.

And the voice of the ring trying constantly to get him to put it on, and turn him to the dark side wasn't helping any either.

Sam must've noticed his strange behavior, because he moved closer, and whispered in his ear, "Keep glaring at Boromir like that Mr. Frodo. And someone will think you're jealous."

Frodo turned his attention to Sam then, and tried to look like nothing was bothering him.

"I'm fine Sam," he whispered back, trying to assure his friend, but Sam didn't look convinced.

"Your not fine Mr. Frodo. You're hardly eating. You barely sleep. I thought it was just the effect the ring was having on you at first. But now I know the truth. Or maybe it's both. But I can tell when someone's in love," Sam argued, sympathy showing in his eyes.

Getting defensive, Frodo glowered at his dear friend.

"Stay out of it, Sam!" he warned.

Sam just smiled knowingly, and replied, "I was right then? You are in love with him.'

Sam can not be trusted. Not anymore. No one can be trusted around him anymore. The only one he knew he could trust completel was now gone. He wanted to cry. Cry for Gandalf, for Legolas, for Middle Earth, but he knew he had to stay strong, and keep going, all the way into Mordor, and destroy the ring.

It was their only hope of survival.

But to him, it would all be for nothing if he lost Legolas.

"What if I am? It makes no difference in anything," he retorted, causing Sam to sigh irritably.

"On the contrary, Mr. Frodo. I believe loving someone makes everything worth while. You should tell him how you feel."

Frodo snorted, "You never told Rosie how you felt about her. Why should I take your advice when you won't even take it yourself!"

Sam looked incredibly hurt by his most rude retort, and he sighed, feeling a little guilty for snapping at his dearest friend that way. "Sam, I..."

Sam held his hand up to stop him from speaking any further.

"I just want you to be happy, Mr. Frodo. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you," Sam said, eyeing him with concern.

"I appreciate your concern for my happiness, Sam. But please, just stay out of it okay?" he pleaded, giving Sam's shoulder a friendly squeeze, before continuing on up ahead, alone.

He was destined to be alone wasn't he?

While helping to set up camp, and steeling deeply worried glances over at Legolas, who lay asleep, breathing too heavily for his liking, Merry and Pippin strolled their way over to Frodo, who gave them a suspicious look.

"Come with us, Frodo. We have to talk," Merry insisted, giving him that 'We know what's going on and only want to help' look. A look that Frodo found hard to say no to. At least where his cousins, and Sam were concerned.

He groaned, but followed them a short distance away from the camp sight to assure their privacy.

"Are you really in love with, Legolas?" Pippin asked seriously, but his sparkling eyes betrayed his excitement.

Merry groaned, giving their younger cousin a disapproving glare.

"Pippin, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't speak until I've spoken to him first?"

Pippin lowered his eyes guiltily, "Sorry, Merry!"

Merry gave the younger cousin a look which said 'I forgive you' before turning his attention back to Frodo, who was tempted to run back to camp. He was never good at talking about his feelings.

"Frodo, what are you thinking? He's an Elf. And you're a Hobbit. It won't last."

Getting defensive, Frodo roared, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, MERRY?"

Pippin flinched, and he sighed, trying to lower his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was to frighten his younger cousin. The one he knew he could always count on to be happy for him no matter what.

"Why do you think I haven't done anything about it?" he seethed.

Merry eyes softened, and he gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I'm sorry, Frodo. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Frodo sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. But whether or not I love Legolas is my business. And no one else's."

Merry nodded sadly, "Don't get me wrong, I like Legolas. I do. He's a fine Elf. It just wouldn't be right."

"I for one think it would be great! Just listen to your heart, Frodo. Don't care what anyone else thinks," Pippin put in, trying to lighten the mood.

Frodo smiled a little at Pippin, "Thank you, Pippin. I appreciate your support no matter what I decide to do." With that, he glowered a little at Merry, before making his way back to camp.

"You just can't stay quiet for long can you, Pip?" he heard Merry ask irritatingly from behind.

"He's my cousin too!" Pippin retorted stubbornly, and Frodo had to smile.

His mischievous cousins will never change.

He found the thought comforting for some reason.

Entering the camp, Frodo picked a spot close to Legolas, and perched himself down there, where he just stared across the now burned out fire at Legolas with worry, and heartache.

He wished things could be different. He wished the ring had never come to him. He wished he'd never fallen in love with Legolas in the first place. He wished for Legolas to survive this, so he could take the Elf back home to the Shire with him, and live happily ever after.

He wished for so many things.

"You should get some rest, Frodo. We continue on at sunrise," Aragorn said, sitting down besides him. "Legolas wouldn't want you to ignore your own health over him."

He sighed in defeat, maybe he did need someone to confide in. And if anyone knew what he was going through it was the Ranger sitting beside him.

"It's hard loving an Elf. Isn't it, Aragorn?" he asked, inclining his head to look up at the Man, who gave him a sad smile.

"Yes it is. But it must be even harder for a he-Hobbit loving a he-Elf. I'm so sorry, Frodo."

"Me too," he replied, feeling tears prickling at his eyes, and felt like a coward for letting his emotions show. He felt the Ranger wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders, and he huddled close to the Man, letting the Human hold him. He was grateful for his friends' support and comfort.

"When it comes to love, Frodo Baggins. Unrequited, or not. There's no shame in tears."

Frodo sniffed, feeling a heavy weight lift off his chest. He must admit, he did feel better after talking to someone.

"Get some sleep, Frodo. I'll wake you when it is time to leave," Aragorn insisted. not letting go. Frodo nodded, finally too tired to argue. He snuggled against Aragorn's side, and eventually fell asleep.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	3. Confessions

**Chapter wordcount**:1,226

**Chapter Three:**Confessions

After being welcomed by Lady Galadriel, Legolas had been taken to their healers, and the rest of the Fellowship were shown to their place of sleep for the night. It wasn't much, but at least Frodo knew they'd be safe for the time being.

He wondered if they would let him see Legolas, but decided not to ask. He didn't want to be a bother. And he knew that the Elves knew what they were doing. He had renewed hope now that Legolas would live.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected," he heard Strider suggest, as the Ranger started to set up his bed, next to Gimli, who was already snoring in his sleep.

"I will find no rest here," Boromir replied. "I heard her voice inside my head..." he stopped listening there, and remembered her words to him.

_"Welcome Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!"_

The next morning, after having finished his breakfast. What little he ate of it that is, Frodo sat with the rest of his companions in the camp, when Aragorn informed them that Legolas would be fine, and would be with them again shortly. He sighed with relief, before remembering Galadiel's words to him the night before.

_"You are a ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power; is to be alone."_

He knew what he had to do, but could he live with himself if he never told Legolas how felt about him? Even if his love for the Elf is only one sided on his part. At least he'll know.

Then, Legolas finally entered the camp, and Merry and Pippin began laughing with joy and relief, as they sprung to their feet, and ran towards the Elf, almost knocking him over, embracing him in a tight bear hug.

Poor Legolas looked completely taken aback, and a little uncomfortable with the attention his cousins were giving him, but the Elf hugged them back anyway.

"Legolas, you're alright! Isn't this wonderful, Frodo?" Pippin exclaimed, slowly releasing his hold on the Elf.

Their eyes met, and Frodo didn't know what to say. He blushed, and looked away, unable to meet Legolas's questioning gaze.

"Legolas, it is good to see you up and about. We've been worried," Aragorn said, giving the Elf's arm a welcome back squeeze.

"I can tell," the Elf merely said, looking towards Merry and Pippin with a fond smile, before returning his attention towards Frodo again. "I would like to speak with Frodo alone for a minute if you please, Aragorn? Perhaps they would like to explore the castle before we depart."

The Ranger nodded, calling for the others to follow him. Frodo watched them leave till he was left alone with Legolas.

He suddenly wished they'd come back. He wasn't yet ready for this.

Legolas sighed, "Are you angry with me, Frodo? I know I should've told someone that I was injured from the start."

Frodo shook his head, "I'm not angry at you, Legolas."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Legolas sounded broken, and defeated, and he hated to be the cause of it. He forced himself to meet Legolas's eyes, and his breath caught in his throat.

He stepped closer to the Elf, still holding his gaze, "I'm not angry at you. I was worried, and frightened that I'd lose you. It's hurts to look at you now, knowing that none of this would've happened if the ring hadn't of come to me."

Legolas's eyes widened a little, stunned, and he replied sadly, "There's more you're not telling me, Frodo. I can see it in your eyes. Now would be the time to talk with me about it. You may never get this chance again."

Frodo frowned, reaching for Legolas's hand, and laced their fingers together.

"You're right, Legolas. There's more. But I'm afraid," he admitted, letting the Elf pull him in for a small hug.

"Of what?" the Elf asked, rubbing his back up and down in comforting strokes. "Talk to me, Frodo!"

Frodo pulled back a little to look up at Legolas, and he couldn't believe he was actually here in the Elf's arms.

It felt like a dream.

Gathering all his courage, he confessed everything, "I'm in love with you, Legolas. And I'm afraid to lose you, I'm afraid you'll be uncomfortable around me from now on, I'm afraid of so many things." He sighed, smiling a little, "Some ring bearer I am huh? I'm even afraid of my own shadow sometimes."

Surprisingly, Legolas didn't look uncomfortable, or disgusted with him, but moved.

"I know nothing can happen between us. You're an Elf, a Prince-Elf at that, and I'm just a small Hobbit of the Shire..." he started pouting, when Legolas lifted his chin, forcing him to meet his intense gaze, and he had trouble breathing again.

"You're anything but small, melleth nin."

Frodo's understanding of the Elvish language wasn't that good, but he was sure that he had heard the Elf wrong. There's no way Legolas could have called him, his love.

"You look surprised, Frodo. You must know we Elves don't care much about such differences. Love is love..." Legolas paused, considering his next words carefully, and Frodo waited for what felt like an eternity before he continued, " I've already given you my bow. Now I offer you my heart as well."

"You don't..." He was going to say 'have to do that' when Legolas placed the tip of his finger against his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Frodo, if my love will give you what strength you need to see this task through to the end, then I'm willing to give it to you. Besides, I haven't seen anyone so desirable in many years."

Frodo blushed, "Really?"

Legolas nodded, kneeling down so he could be eye level with him, and waited for the Hobbit to make the next move.

Frodo's gaze shifted down to the Elf's lips, and he slowly inched forward, until their lips met. Frodo moaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Legolas, kissing him more passionately.

He nearly cried with happiness when Legolas started kissing back.

He never wanted it to end.

Needing to catch his breath however, Frodo pulled away, still keeping the Elf at arms length, and smiled up at him.

A real smile. Not the fake one he usually gives Sam to try and convince him that he was alright.

It felt so good to smile again.

And he knew now that he'd never truly be alone.

Thanks to the magic of Elves, Legolas would always be there to give him strength to carry on when he needed it the most.

_'Always, melleth nin,'_ he heard his love's voice promise inside his head, and couldn't help but press their lips together again for a chaste kiss.

"We should follow the others before they start to worry about us," he said, breaking the kiss. He took Legolas's hand in his, leading the way to catch up with their fellow companions.

**TBC**

Melleth nin-Elvish for my love

Feedback? Yes, please!


	4. Just breathe

**Chapter wordcount:**1,531

**Chapter Four:**Just breathe

Catching up with the others at the entrance way to the castle, their companions slowly turned around. Their eyes all casts downwards, where Frodo still held a gentle grip on Legolas's hand.

Aragorn was the first to look back up at them, and he smiled, looking pleased.

"Congratulations!" the Ranger said kindly to them, walking up to give Legolas's shoulder a fond squeeze. Strider said something to his Elf in Elvish, which he couldn't understand, before moving away. He understood a few but that was it.

"What did he say?" he asked, inclining his head upwards to look at Legolas, who looked down at him with a small smile.

"That he's happy for us, and wishes us the best," the Elf answered, giving his hand an 'it's okay' squeeze.

He squeezed it a little back, before returning his attention to the others.

Sam smiled, and not surprisingly looked very happy for them indeed, Pippin looked like it was all he could do to keep from embracing them in a bone crushing bear hug, Merry wouldn't meet his eyes, and he knew that his taller cousin wasn't thrilled with the idea of him being with an outsider, but at least he knew that Merry liked Legolas. And hopefully, he would grow to accept them together eventually. Gimly didn't say anything either, but gave him a small smile to let him know that he was happy for him too, but wouldn't even look at Legolas.

And Boromir. Well, he was more difficult to read. He didn't look happy about it, but he didn't look like he disapproved of them being together either.

Frodo found himself wondering if Gandalf would have approved of his new relationship with Legolas. And decided that the Wizard would have just been happy to see him happy. That's how Gandalf was. He missed him so much that it tore him up inside just thinking about him.

"You two coming?" Sam asked, breaking him out of his reverie. He snapped his head up to see that all except Sam, and he and Legolas of course, had already made their way inside.

Blushing in embarrassment for being caught not paying attention, he nodded, and hand in hand, he and his Elf followed after them.

After the tour of the castle, which he found very impressive, the Fellowship started preparing to leave, filling the boats with supplies, and such, and Frodo couldn't help but stare and admire his loves beauty and gracefulness as he assisted in loading the boats. The Elf suddenly paused, looking down at Merry and Pippin with a playful smile on his irresistible lips.

Legolas took a bite of the Elven bread, smiling fondly down at his cousins.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread," he began to explain, placing the left over piece of bread back in the bag, and then continued explanation, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." With that, he gave them one more smile, before setting the bag down in the boat, and started making his way over to help Aragorn with another, his bigger and stronger, but oh so gentle hand brushing lightly against his shoulder as he passed him by, and then he tossed him a 'I love you' smile over his shoulder as well with his blue eyes that always managed to take his breath away.

He was sure that his face was beet red right now.

"Breathe, Mr. Frodo! I'm sure Gandalf, nor Legolas wouldn't approve of me letting you pass out," Sam insisted, playfully patting him on the back a few times.

Frodo sighed, "Do you think I did the right thing, Sam?"

"I told you that you should tell him how you felt didn't I?" Sam replied, looking like he didn't like where this conversation was going.

Frodo frowned, "It's just. What if something happens to me? He'll be alone. The last thing I want to do is hurt him like that. And what if I lose him? I couldn't bear it, Sam. I just couldn't! I feel I would die."

Sam gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "You can spend your entire life second guessing your decisions Mr Frodo, and make yourself miserable, which would be in my opinion, crazy. Or you can take a chance with Legolas, who obviously returns your affections, and be happy. I'd personally rather do the latter."

Frodo was touched by Sam's encouragement, and he gave his elbow a grateful squeeze, "What would I do without you, Samwise Gamgee?"

"I'll do my best to make sure that you never have to find out, Mr. Frodo."

A little while later,

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. My gift to you also pales in comparison to the gift you already bear," You _know what you have to do, Frodo. And I fear that your love for Legolas will bring you both nothing but pain.'_

_"I know you worry for me, my Lady. For us. And I appreciate it, I do. But I've made my choice. And so has he." _

He smiled happily in Legolas's direction, who was distracted admiring his own gift from Galadriel, then looked back up at her with a new found determination to make this work in his eyes.

She simply smiled then, handing him his gift, and leaned down to press a soft kiss against his forehead, _"I give to you the light of Earendil... our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."_

Later that day, Frodo found himself wondering the woods, thinking of Legolas, and how he wished that he didn't have to leave him, but it was necessary. And he hoped his love will forgive him for pretty much abandoning him.

"No one should wonder alone," he startled at the sound of Boromir's voice from behind him, and he spun around to see the Man gathering firewood. Boromir gave him a concerned look, before continuing, "You least of all. So much depends on you..."Boromir paused momentarily, and then finished, "There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take." He then started moving closer, and Frodo backed away, not liking the 'you have something I want now' dark gleam in his eyes.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart."

_"What chance do you think you have?_ I wish only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted angrily, throwing the logs of wood down on the ground, and held out his hand, moving even closer. "If you would but lend me the ring?"

"No!" he cried, stumbling a little backwards.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself," he retorted, wishing that he hadn't of wondered off on his own.

Whatever the Gondorian was going to say was cut off, because Legolas suddenly placed himself as quick as lightning in front of him, and pushed him protectively behind his back. It was like his Elf just came out of no where.

"Stay out this, Elf!" the Man shouted, and Frodo knew that Boromir had lost his battle with himself, and that the ring had taken over, calling for him to take it as his own.

He could not let that happen, and he clutched at the ring against his chest, protecting it as best he could from him.

"You will apologize to Frodo, Boromir," Legolas ordered, and he's never heard his Elf sound so threatening. It frightened him a little. Legolas was many things, but violent was not one of them, only when it came to protecting himself, and those he cared about.

Still, seeing hostility in his love's eyes, always managed to disturb him a little.

"You can't tell me what to do, Elf," Boromir growled, glaring murderously at his Elf.

"You will apologize to him now. Or I will not hesitate to defend my Halfling's honor," Legolas seethed.

"Legolas, please don't! He didn't hurt me. I'm alright, really. Please don't hurt him!. He's not himself" he pleaded, tugging at his Elf's arm, wanting to keep his love from following through on his threat, and risk doing something that he may regret later.

_'Run, melleth nin! Go fetch Aragorn and bring him back here quickly,' _he heard Legolas's voice inside his head, shook his desperately.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" he cried, reaching for Legolas's arm to pull him back with him.

"Do as I..." Legolas started to argue, but was cut off when Boromir threw the first punch, catching Legolas off guard, but he managed to stand his ground, and with a low angry growl, started fighting the Man back. "GO!"

Not seeing that he had any other choice, he ran as fast as his small Hobbit feet could carry him back to the camp sight for help.

_'Please let him be alright when I return!'_ he pleaded to whoever was listening.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	5. Holding onto you

**Chapter wordcount:**1,146

**Chapter five:**Holding onto you

"STRIDER!" Frodo called out as loud as he could, rushing into the camp, and he stopped momentarily to try and catch his breath.

Aragorn stopped talking with Merry then, and snapped his head up in his direction.

"It's, Legolas," Frodo explained, between taking deep breaths. "The ring has taken, Boromir."

The Ranger narrowed his eyes, looking back down at his cousins, and Sam, and said, "Merry, Pippin, Sam! Stay here with, Gimli." He then returned his attention towards him. "Lead the way, Frodo."

Frodo nodded, doing just that.

What he saw when he found Legolas and Boromir again, made his blood boil with rage.

Boromir was stradling Legolas, throwing punch after punch at his face, even though his Elf was already unconsious.

Not thinking straight, he snapped off the chain holding the ring from his neck, slid the ring off, and then slipped it on his finger, turning invisable.

"Frodo, no!" he heard Aragorn shout, but all he could think of was getting that Man off of his, Legolas.

He ran over to them, and shoved Boromir as hard as he could off of Legolas, taking the Human completely by surprise. They tumbled a few feet away with Frodo landing on top of the Human, and he let out a cry of outrage as he pulled out Sting, and then pressed the edge of his sword at Boromir's throat.

"Frodo?" Boromir asked, staring up at him, even though Frodo knew that he couldn't really see him.

He suddenly slid the ring off, and put it in his pocket, then glared murderously down at the Man, who dare hurt his love so badly.

"You will not touch him again," he seethed. " I no longer need, nor want your protection, Boromir. Go home."

"Frodo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." Boromir began to apologize, but Frodo didn't want to hear it, and cut him off.

"I know, but you did. You hurt, Legolas. The ring has taken you, Boromir. You can no longer be trusted."

"Frodo, please! I beg of you, forgive me. It wasn't me. I would never dream of harming a companion, let alone, a friend."

Frodo sighed, "I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness. Go home, Boromir. Trust me. It's better this way. For all of us." He slowly pushed himself up, and off of Boromir. He straightened himself up, standing his ground.

Boromir wiped at his eyes, and he spun around so that Frodo wouldn't see him cry. "For what little it's worth. In the end, I really only wanted to help you, Frodo Baggins. And please, give Legolas my sincere apologies." With that, the Man left his sight, beginning his long journey back home to, Gondor.

Watching him go with relief, Frodo spun around, and ran over to where Aragorn was hunched down next to Legolas, and he suddenly wished that he had killed Boromir for all the blood staining his beloved's face. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that.

He wasn't a killer.

Reaching out a slightly shaking hand, he stoked the side of Legolas's face tenderly, and tucked some loose strands of blond-blood matted hair behind his ear. "Don't worry, my love. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

He felt the ring calling to him, saying that if he put it on again and never took it off, he would be able to make sure of it.

He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but a part of him really wanted to take the ring as his own.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Frodo?"

He inclined his head to look up at Aragorn, who looked deeply worried for them both.

"I'm fine. Let's just get Legolas back to camp."

Aragorn looked like he didn't believe him, but nodded in agreement, and he picked up Legolas, carrying him back to camp.

Sometime during the night, Frodo lay close to Legolas, running his finger up and down in gentle strokes along his cheek, which he had cleaned a few hours earlier. He couldn't sleep, the ring wasn't letting him, so he decided to entertain himself by watching his Elf sleep and recover.

"Can't you sleep, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, carefully making his way over to them, trying not to wake the others, and perched himself down besides him.

He shook his head, frowning, "No. The ring is taking me, Sam. It nearly did today. I would do anything to keep you all safe. Anything!"

"Remember what Gandalf said, the ring is Evil, Frodo. Instead of making you want to protect us, it would make you want to kill us, or enslave us, or worse turn us over to Salron. You wouldn't be you anymore. You have to fight it. If not for yourself, then for Legolas. Think how he would feel if he lost you to the enemy. Think how we all would feel."

Frodo smiled at his dearest friend, "Thanks, Sam."

Sam nodded, getting up to return to his own spot, and go to sleep, but Frodo continued stroking his love's cheek in awe. It was so soft once cleansed.

"I love you," he said, leaning foreward to press a breif kiss against his lips, and then tried to get comfortable before closing his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

But that's when Legolas decided to wake up, and he sighed. He knew this moment would come eventually, but he was hoping for a few more days before he'd have to tell him he's leaving him. Hopefully not forever, but just until his task is done. Maybe he still doesn't have to explain himself yet though.

Legolas frowned, "You're worrying me, Frodo. It sounds like you're saying goodbye."

"I just want you to know how I feel in case something happens to me."

"It's our job to make sure nothing does," Legolas insisted.

Frodo sighed, "Try and get some more sleep."

Legolas shook his head, "I don't think I can get anymore if I tried. I'm restless. Frodo, can you sing?"

Frodo shook his head, "I'm afraid Pippin's got the voice in the family. Besides, we'll wake everybody else up."

Legolas frowned a little, and nodded in understanding, then shifted closer to him, gathering him in his arms.

"Then I will settle for holding you while you sleep. I can tell you're tired, my love. Sleep, I've got you."

Frodo let himself be held by Legolas, and rested the side of his head against his chest. Legolas began humming, and with a contented smile on his lips, the Hobbit found himself drifting off into sleep.

**A/N**:I just wanted to say that I liked Boromir. I did. He just provided the perfect opportumity for some more Legolas!Whump. Anyway, please do let me know what you think!


	6. Honey and the moon

**Chapter wordcount**:1,421

**Chapter six:**Honey and the moon

As the sun started to rise in the sky, Frodo felt a hand shake his shoulder.

"Wake up, Frodo. We'll be leaving soon. Will you wake up, Legolas? I'm having trouble waking up, Gimli. As usual!" the Ranger said somewhat irritatingly, causing Frodo to smile a little. The mention of Gimli misbaving somehow always managed to make him do that. He nodded, watching Strider go.

He then managed to push himself up so that he was hovering over Legolas. He took a moment bask in his Elf's beauty, as the rays from the sun started landing on his face, making him apear almost angel-like.

Hating to wake him up, he lightly patted his Elf's cheek, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Time to wake, my love."

But the Elf still slept away, and he sighed, moving his mouth to cover Legolas's own lips, trying to wake him up that way. He got a moan out of his love, as the Elf's hand went up, and curled gently around his neck, pulling him closer, and kissed him deeper.

"Hmm! I hope you continue to wake me up like that every morning, my Halfling," Legolas said, pulling away, and combed his fingers softly through his no doubt messy morning hair.

He blushed, "I'll certainly try."

Legolas smiled, and tried to push himself up, but winced, and fell back down. "Boromir?" he asked, looking Frodo in the eyes, with obvious contempt for the man mentioned in them.

He sighed, "I sent him home."

Legolas nodded, not saying anything else about the Man after that. He sighed with relief, glad to not have to explain his reasons for sending the Human away. Though he suspected that Legolas already knew.

"Frodo, Legolas, breakfast's ready!" Sam called from over by the camp fire. He glanced over at his dearest friend, then looked back at Legolas, who smiled, and held out his hand, so that he could help him up. At least he was able to do that much for his love, and wasn't completely useless.

He held Legolas's hand as they made their was over to his fellow kin, and fellow Dwarf, and Human of course. He sat down down next to Pippin, who gave him a warm smile. Merry still wouldn't look at him, and come to think of it, he hasn't talked him since Merry told him he didn't want him to be hurt either.

He vowed to try and make things right with Merry, who was one of his favorite cousins, as soon as possible. The other being Pippin of course. Legolas must have felt his sadness, because the Elf started rubbing his thumb in tender circles on top of his hand. He gave him a small smile for the effort.

"A Hobbit and an Elf! It's not going to end well I tell you," Gimli grumbled, digging in.

Frodo narrowed his eyes in the Dwarf's direction. "What makes you say that, Gimli?" He was getting tired of his love for Legolas constantly being questioned. First by Merry, then by Galadriel, and now even Gimli seemed to have a problem with it. He knew Dwarf's and Elves naturally disliked each other, but that still didn't give him the right. And he thought Gimli's grown to like Legolas. He must've thought wrong.

Gimli looked up from his tray of food, trying not to look surprised that he'd asked.

"Elves are not to be trusted."

Frodo looked to the side at Legolas who was silently seething at the Dwarf, waiting for him to finish. He looked back at Gimli, also seething. "I thought you put that behind you? I thought you considered him your friend now?"

Gimli huffed, "You thought wrong, Master Baggins. I only tolerate the Elf, becuase you all seem like him. And he's a, Princeling. A foolish one at that."

"Excuse me everyone!"Legolas interrupted, pushing himself up to his feet, and glared down at the Dwarf. "I refuse to just sit here and be insulted!" With that, his Elf trotted to some nearby trees and leaned against one.

Sighing, Frodo looked back at Gimli, and was about to tell him to back off his Elf, but Aragorn beat him to it.

"I think you owe Legolas an apology, Gimli. That was uncalled for."

"Apologize?"

Ignoring the argument starting, Frodo stood up, and went to follow his Elf to a nearby tree.

"Are you going to come back now? Your foods getting cold," he asked, already knowing the answer, but thought he'd try anyway.

Legolas shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not hungry anymore." He then looked at him, and smiled, before reaching down a hand for him to take. "Climb up, and sit with me, my love."

Frodo looked at his hand hesitantly.

"I won't let you fall," Legolas promised, opening his hand out more for him.

He sighed, hoping he won't regret this, as he accepted Legolas's hand, who grasped his, and then helped him climb up the tree, until he was sitting besides him on a thick branch. Legolas laughed, which he assumed must be at his terrified reaction.

"You can open your eyes now, Frodo," Legolas insisted, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.

"I don't like heights very much," he explained, opening one of his eyes just a bit to see his Elf looking amused at him.

"Sit still. I've got you," Legolas said, wrapping an arm around his waist, and moved closer against his side. "Open your eyes."

Frodo did, and he looked down. He didn't realize how high they were until now, and he clung to Legolas's side, who just held him back reassuringly.

"Wow! This is really...high," he practically squeaked, causing Legolas to chuckle, as he continued to hold onto him.

"Yes, it is. Isn't the view lovely from up here?" his Elf probed, sounding far away, but at peace with himself.

Frodo inclined his head to look up, and saw Legolas smiling warmly down at him. He lifed his hand, and pressed it delicately against his Elf's cheek, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you," he said, pulling back, and rested their foreheads together. Taking a few deep breaths, he gathered his courage, and pulled back. He figured now would be a good as time as any to tell him that he had to complete this task on his own. "Legolas there's..."

"Frodo, Legolas! Let's go!" Aragorn called over to them.

He groaned, letting Legolas help him back down the tree.

Once the Fellowship was moving again, Frodo left Legolas's side momentarily to go over and try and smooth things over with Merry. He hated them not speaking to each other.

"Aren't you going to to say anything to me, Merry?" he asked, notincing Pippin give him an apologetic look from the side.

"I have nothing to say to you," Merry simply answered, not looking at him.

"Why do you have such a big problem with this anyway? You like Legolas. You told me so yourself."

Finally, Merry paused and spun around to look at him.

"I already told you! I don't want to see you hurt. What happens when this is all over? Do you really think Legolas will leave everything just to return with you to the Shire? He has a life of his own in Mirkwood, Frodo. I really don't think he'd be willing to give it up that easily. Would you be willing to give up the Shire, and Bag End to live with him in his homeland?"

Frodo thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe if he asked me to. I love him, Merry!"

Merry sighed, and then gave him a small smile, "Then I'm happy for you, Frodo. But if he ever hurts you. He better watch out, becuase he'll have me to deal with."

"And me!" Pippin joined in, raising his hand just slightly.

"Thanks you two! You have no idea what both of your support means to me," he exclaimed, embracing his cousing in a small bear hug, before letting go, and walked back over to Legolas.

"Everything alright, Frodo?" his love questioned, looking a little concerned.

He nodded, reaching for his Elf's hand, and laced their fingers together, "For now, Legolas. For now."

**TBC**

**A/N**:Come on guys. Please review! Love it, hate it? I do appreciate the feedback.


	7. Stay with me

**Chapter wordcount:**1,602

**Chapter Seven:**Stay with me

Frodo's feet were aching. He was tired, and he felt miserable, but he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness. He couldn't. He didn't want anyone to think any less of him.

"What's that?" Merry voice interrupted his silent pouting. He looked up to see what his cousin was asking about, and he tightened his grip on Legolas's hand just a little.

Legolas squeezed it back, and he felt a little better, safer, for standing in their path was an eerie mist with streaks of green light flying slowly through it.

He didn't like this.

"A mist. Follow me. We should be able to cross through it safely. Stay close together. We must not get separated," Aragorn instructed them, and answered Merry's question at the same time. He waved his hand in the air, indicating for them to follow him as he started walking ahead of the group.

Merry followed him next, then Pippin, and Sam. Gimli hesitated a few seconds, before grunting in frustration, and then followed after them as well. He started to follow after the Dwarf, but Legolas held him back.

He slowly turned around, and looked up at his love. His Elf looked uneasy. Like he was afraid something bad will happen if he goes in there.

He tugged at his hand, "Legolas, we must go now, or we might get separated from the others. It'll be alright."

Legolas sighed, "I've never been fond of shadowy places, my Halfling."

Frodo moved closer, leaning against Legolas's side, and tried to reassure his Elf, "You heard Strider. We should be alright."

Legolas frowned, but nodded, and let the Hobbit lead into the mist.

It was a mistake, for once they entered the mist, the green beems of light started to circle around Legolas, and then cover him from head to toe. His Elf cried out in pain, and Frodo tried to pull him free, but he was pushed back by a blast of energy, and landed painfully hard on his back.

The others rushed to their aid, but it was too late.

Legolas was completely obsorbed by the creatures. Whatever they were. And he was powerless to do anything to help him.

Aragorn trried to help Legolas as well, but was also thrown backward by a blast of energy.

Frodo could only watch helplessly as Legolas continued to cry out in agony.

"LEGOLAS! " he cried, wanting it to end. He couldn't stand seeing his love suffering so.

Gathering his strength, and courage, he stepped up closer to his Elf, and the creatures surrounding him, still hurting him. "I don't know if you can understand me. But please, release him. We mean you no harm. We are simply trying to pass through. And we'll do so as quickly as possible. You have my word."

Thanfully, the creatures let Legolas go, and flew away. Legolas hugged himself as he fell to the ground, crying out. He rushed over to his love, and knelt down next to him, turning him over, so that he could see what damage had been done.

Legolas was pale, but otherwise seemed unharmed, for which he was grateful.

His cousins and Sam moved in to assist him, but Aragorn held them back, telling them to give him and Legolas some breathing space.

"Legolas, say something," he said worriedly, reaching for Legolas's hand, and laced their fingers together.

"Frodo? Stay with me. Please don't leave me!" Legolas pleaded, gazing up at him with pleading blue eyes.

He frowned, wondering how Legolas found out that he was planning on doing so, but figured it had something to do with the creatures that had held him captive breifly.

"I have to sooner, or later. But you'll still be with me..." he paused, lifting Legolas's hand, and pressed it gently against his heart, and continued, "Here."

"I don't want to lose you."

Frodo shook his head, bending down for a breif kiss. He pulled back, and combed his fingers through Legolas's long blond hair.

"You won't."

"You can't promise me that. You must'nt leave me, Frodo. For an Elf, losing the one we love, can be fatal. "

Frodo shut his eyes tightly, trying to remain calm. He had to be strong for Legolas. _One of them had to be strong for the other._

"Hush now," he soothed, petting Legolas's still incredibly soft blond hair. "We are safe for the time being. And together. You need to calm down, so that you can regain your strength."

Legolas was still pleading with him with those so hard to say no to blue eyes of his not to leave him. He tried his best to consintrate instead on helping his Elf to feel better.

"Think you feel up to letting Strider help you walk?"

Legolas glared a little, and he couldn't help but smile, knowing that his Elf loathed having to accept help from anyone, but he nodded.

"Good," he said, bending down to press a tender kiss on his forehead, before looking up at the Ranger, and nodded at him to help Legolas up.

For some reason, watching Aragorn help Legolas walk didn't provoke any jealousy or possessiveness in him, as watching him with Boramir had done.

Perhaps it was because he knew the Ranger was already in love with someone else.

So he didn't feel threatened by him.

Good thing too because he really liked having Strider as a guide, and as a friend.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that they had exited the mist until Sam exclaimed in relief, "Finally!"

They all let out breaths of releif as well. Gimly amusingly looked like he was about ready to drop to his knees on the ground and kiss it repeatedly. Strider even smiled at them, obviously trying to brighten the mood .

"See, we made it out alive."

"One of us almost didn't," Gimli corrected, causing Aragorn to frown, and Legolas to glare down at him. "The Elf's going to get all killed. He's too much of an attraction." He said the last sentence while glancing in Frodo's direction.

"I'll appreciate it, Dwarf, if you'll not refer to me in a third person. If you got a problem with me? Tell me to my face!"

_'If looks could kill._ _They'd be burying a certain Dwarf right about now_.' Frodo thought amusingly, knowing it really wasn't funny, and that he should try and stop the up coming argument before it got out of hand.

"Alright, you two! That's enough!" he interrupted loudly, stepping between them, and spread out both hands as if to keep them from attacking each other, taking charge.

Aragorn raised eyebrow down at him in surprise, but also looked proud. He appreciated Strider's faith in him, and continued his lecturing them, "We're supposed to be a team. And right now, the two of you certainly are not acting like it. I'm not expecting you to be friends. But while your with the Fellowship, I am expecting you to at least be cival to each other."

"Well lectured, Frodo Baggin's," Strider praised him.

"I've had good teacher's." He was of course refering to Aragorn, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Oh, how he desperately wished that Gandalf was still with them. Aragorn smiled. He smiled back.

Legolas looked thoroughly chastised, and replied solemly, still leaning heavily against Aragorn for support, "You're right, Frodo. I apologize if I've disapointed you." His Elf then reached out a hand to Gimli. "A truce, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli glared at Legolas's hand as if he was afraid it would choke him or something, but he shook it nevertheless.

"I still don't trust you, Elf. You'll have to work hard to earn my trust."

"Nor I you. And you'll have to do the same for mine"

"Now that that's over with!" Sam stepped in the conversation. "Shouldn't we move on?"

"Sam's right," the Ranger agreed with Sam, "We best move on now. We do not stop until nightfall." He watched as Strider then carefully spun around while helping to supporn Legolas and started walking forward again.

He came close, again, to losing Legolas. Maybe Gimli was right. His Elf was too much of an attraction for trouble, their enemies. Perhaps he should he should just play it safe, and send Legolas home, until he's destroyed the ring, and then return to to him. But he didn't want Legolas to think that he didn't need him.

**'**_**Together, we can make sure of his safety. His protection means a great deal to you, Frodo Baggin's. You can not hide your love for him from me.'** __the ring tried to bait him, but he _would not rise to it, and shook his head angrily.

'Be silent! I'm not listening to you!'

**'**_**You will eventually, Halfling. Sooner or later, your desire to protect the Elf above all else will make you betray them all. You'll wear me, and we'll become one.**'_

_'Never!"_

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned, moving closer, obviously noticing his distraction.

"I'm fine Sam." He really wished Sam wouldn't worry so much about him. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself.

Sam didn't look convinced, but thankfully let it drop for now, and they continued on in mostly silence for the rest of the day.

**TBC**

Please do let me know what you think so far!


	8. In too deep

**Chapter wordcount:**1,306

**Chapter eight:**In too deep

Frodo lay curled up next to Legolas that night, and he couldn't believe that he was actually reconsidering leaving. He knew he that he was supposed to finish this task on his own, but he couldn't forget what Legolas had told him earlier that day.

_'For an Elf, losing the one we love can be fatal.'_

He knew his words to be true. Legolas wouldn't lie to him just to try and get him to stay.

What if he did stay though? What would happen then? What if he just ended up getting his love killed anyway? He couldn't bear the thought of it. He knew he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't just abandon Legolas either. Not with so much at stake.

He needed to talk to someone about this. And he knew just the right person to help him.

Kissing Legolas's forehead sweetly, he pushed himself up, to his feet, and then made his way over to Aragorn, who was still awake. The Ranger was sitting up, and smoking his pipe.

His friend seemed to be deep in thought himself, he couldn't help but observe.

"Strider?" he asked, hating to interrupt his friend's thoughts, but he knew that Aragorn will forgive him.

Maybe even welcome his company.

Strider looked up at him then, and smiled a little, looking amused, but also concerned.

"Can't sleep again?" he asked quietly, trying not wake the others. He set down his pipe, turning all his attention on him now. "What can I do for you, Frodo?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I feel the need for your advice," he admitted.

"Concerning, Legolas?" Strider probed knowingly.

Frodo nodded solemnly.

"You know more about his kind than I do. Would he really die if I were to die?" he questioned seriously.

Aragorn sighed, but nodded. "I know what you're going through, Frodo. I was worried about the same things when I first started courting, Arwen. But yes, there's a real possibility that he could die if he were to lose you. But you shouldn't let that stop you from seeing him. Separation isn't easy for anyone, but especially for an Elf. Separation from you could be just as deadly for Legolas as losing you to death would be."

Frodo shook his head, and began to pace back and forth, complaining, "I never meant for this to happen! I don't want him to die because of me. I love him!"

Aragorn stood up hurriedly in the middle of his rant, and placed a comforting hand on his arm, stopping his pacing.

"Frodo, no one ever means for these things to happen. We can't help who we fall in love with. If you really don't want Legolas to die. Then stay with him. It's the only way to be sure he doesn't perish. At least from a broken heart," Aragorn paused, frowning a little. "Listen to me. Lecturing you about not leaving Legolas to keep him alive when I've done precisely the same thing to my own love. What a sentimental old fool I've turned out to be."

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking," Frodo inquired, his Took side getting the better of him.

Aragorn grew qiuet momentarily, before responding in a soft tone, "Eighty Seven."

Frodo's eyebrows widened is shock.

"But, you don't look it."

Aragorn grinned, his eyes turning playful, "Thank you."

Frodo suspected there was more of a story there, and he would love to hear about it someday, but if Aragorn didn't want to talk about it. Well then, he wasn't about to press him further on the subject.

Strider's business was his own.

He thanked his friend for his advice, before going back over to where Legolas slept. He laid down once again beside the Elf, and tried to make himself comfortable. He still couldn't believe his good fortune. Legolas was his. And his alone. And he will protect him no matter the cost.

He knew he was being selfish here, but he didn't care. Not this time.

If Legolas dies, then everybody dies.

He froze, shocked at himself. How could he even think such a horrible thing? It must be the ring trying to take control of him again. That was the only explanation for his current rather dark thoughts.

He wouldn't let innocent people die because he had failed to protect his love. He gulped fearfully. Would he?

Legolas turned over, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his warmth, and whispered in his ear, "You think too much, my Halfling. Go to sleep, Frodo."

"I'm afraid I can't sleep my love. Believe me, I've tried many times and failed."

Legolas opened his eyes to gaze lovingly into his. He leaned over slightly, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Would it help you fall asleep if I sang to you?" Legolas asked, pulling away just a little.

Frodo reached for Legolas's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Maybe." He rested the side of his head against Legolas's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Glad it still beats. He didn't know what he would do if it suddenly stopped beating. He decided to try and not think about it for now, and tightened his hold protectively around his Elf.

Legolas ran his fingers comfortingly through his dark hair in a tender caress, and then started to sing in a light tone.

His Elf's magical voice slowly managed to put him to sleep.

The next morning, Frodo awoke with a start, and hastily pushed himself up, only to find that he and his companions were surrounded by men. They had their spears and swords lowered, but looked ready to use them if necessary.

And Aragorn was speaking to the obvious leader.

He reached for Legolas's hand, and held on tight. "Who are they?"

"Men of, Rohan. Aragorn is currently speaking to the, Prince."

"Prince?" he asked in surprise.

Legolas's blue eyes sparkled playfully, "In case you've forgotten, Frodo. I am also a, Prince."

Frodo shook his head playfully back, "How could I forget? I still have trouble believing that I'm in love with a Prince, who loves me back. An Elf-Prince at that."

Legolas ginned, "And I still have trouble believing that I'm in love with a Hobbit. The future Savior of Middle Earth at that."

Frodo chuckled a little, "Yes, well. We'll see."

Aragorn made his way back over to them, interrupting their playful banter, and he turned his attention to Frodo.

"We've been called to Rohan by King Theoden," Strider reported. "Prince Eomer and his men will be our escorts there. They've been searching for us for days."

Frodo didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"It will be alright, Frodo. King Theoden is a good and decent King of men," he love tried to reassure him.

He wanted to believe that, but something in Prince Eomer's eyes told him that something was wrong.

"I hope so."

"Come now," Eomer ordered, mounting his horse. "My King awaits the arrival of the, Ring Bearer."

Frodo sighed, and reluctantly allowed Legolas to lead him along by the hand, as he and his other companions started to follow after the Prince and his men. All the while thinking, _'What could a King of men possibly want with a mere Hobbit from the Shire?'_ He reached up and clutched at the ring protectively with his free hand, and tightened his hold on Legolas's hand with the other as well.

He was grateful to Legolas for squeezing it comfortingly back.

**TBC**

**A/N**:I am so sorry about the long wait guys. Been busy. But I am determined to finish this story, since I know there's not much in the way of the Frodo/Legolas pairing out there. Also, if this story's going the way I think it's going, there will be some Merry/Eowyn coming up. I've always wanted to write something for them. It's a good possibility that they will turn out to be the secondary pairing in this story. Just thought I should warn you all. Anyway. Please do review! Feedback is always lovely and much appreciated.


	9. An unexpected return

**Chapter wordcount:**1,467

**Chapter nine: **An unexpected return

As they neared Edoras, the castle of Rohan, Frodo couldn't help but notice a human woman standing high up on the balcony, gazing down at them, her long golden blond wavy hair blowing lightly with the breeze. He turned to Merry and Pippin to see Merry also looking up at the woman. He seemed captivated by her beauty. He couldn't help but grin knowingly at his cousin.

"Who's that?" Merry asked Eomer, who was riding his horse on the other side of him. The Prince also looked up the woman, and smiled fondly.

"My sister, Eowyn. Princess of, Rohan. Now future Queen," the Prince answered, before looking back down at Merry, a knowing look in his green eyes.

"She's beautiful," Merry complimented.

Eomer chuckled lightly, "Yes, she is."

Merry just continued to stare up at the Princess in awe.

Frodo couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the irony as they entered the Great Hall of Edoras.

"Look Frodo," Legolas said, interrupting his thoughts, and nudged his shoulder, indicating for him to look forward. He did, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. It paled in comparison to Elvish architecture, but it was still a sight to behold.

The King rose from his throne, and made his way before them. "My friends! As you're probably already aware. I'm King Theoden," the King announced himself. They all bowed respectfully, but he waved his hand dismissively at them. "Please, my friends. Bowing to me is not necessary."

He then turned his attention solely on Frodo.

"You must be, Frodo Baggins? It's a real honor and pleasure to be able to meet the, Ring Bearer." Theoden then offered him his hand to shake.

A little reluctantly, he reached out, and accepted the handshake. Once Theoden withdrew his hand back, his smile only grew, and he looked towards the entranceway.

"I happen to have a surprise for you all."

Frodo followed the King's gaze, and time seemed to slow to a stop when Gandalf suddenly appeared in the doorway. There was something different about him though. He seemed to give off a light, and he was dressed all in white instead of gray. But he was still, Gandalf. And he was alive.

He didn't realize that he had shouted the Wizard's name, and started running towards him to embrace him till Gandalf bent down in front of him, and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Gandalf! We all have. So much," he practically sobbed into Gandalf's shoulder, majorly relieved, and then slowly managed to pull himself away from the Wizard.

"My dear, Frodo! I've missed you all too." Gandalf lifted his hand to cup his cheek, and looked like he was searching for something in his eyes. "Something's different about you. I can't quite put my finger on in."

"Legolas!" Frodo called to his Elf, turning to smile in his love's direction, and reached out his hand for him to take. Legolas smiled, walking gracefully over to them, and placed his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He gave it a loving squeeze. "I'm happy, Gandalf. He makes me happy."

Legolas blushed crimson, but tried to look proud of himself because he made him happy.

It was adorable.

"Ah," Gandalf said, looking at Legolas. "I don't blame you, Frodo. He is breathtaking. A fine choice, I must say."

"Choice?" Legolas questioned, looking quite insulted. "You speak as if I were..."

Frodo gave his Elf's hand a gentle squeeze, trying to calm him down. "You know he meant you no disrespect, my love. It's just Gandalf's own unique way of giving us his blessing."

Legolas sighed, nodding in understanding then.

He brought his Elf's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

"I'm happy for you, Frodo. Both of you," Gandalf said, giving Legolas's shoulder an approving squeeze, before standing back, and then went to greet the others.

"Do I really?" Legolas asked, and Frodo looked back up at him, after watching Gandalf go.

"What?" he probed, feeling more at peace in that moment than he's ever felt.

"Do I make you happy?"

He smiled, "More than anything. Why do you ask?"

Legolas frowned, "It's just... no reason. I'm just glad I do. That's all."

Frodo felt there's more Legolas wasn't telling him, but he let it go, for now.

Gandalf was back. And he wanted to celebrate their Wizard's return. But tonight when they were alone;they were going to talk.

Shortly afterwards, King Theoden ordered a celebration in the White Wizard's and Ring Bearer's honor.

After dancing by himself some, Frodo made his way back over to Merry and Sam, whom were seated at table talking amongst themselves. Pippin followed in his wake shortly afterwards. "Come on you two! Aren't you going to dance?" he probed excitedly, wondering why they were just sitting there, and not enjoying themselves more.

They've earned it after all.

Merry's suddenly shy gaze shifted over to the Princess, who was chatting with, Gimli, and Aragorn, while her brother tried to make conversation with Legolas.

He blushed, before looking away, and took a sip of his Ale.

Frodo looked where he was looking, and grinned knowingly, before looking back at his older cousin. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Merry glared at him from over his mug, "Are you crazy? She's a Princess! And I'm just..."

"A Hobbit?" he finished smugly, taking a sip of his own Ale.

Merry sighed, his eyes softening a bit, "I feel I owe you an apology, Frodo. You were right. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Frodo smiled, happy for his cousin.

"You should really ask her to dance," he insisted.

Merry smiled playfully back, "Only if you ask Legolas to dance."

Frodo felt himself blush crimson.

"Why haven't you danced with him yet anyway?" Sam inquired curiously.

Pippin also looked curious about that.

He blushed even harder.

"Do any of you see any other same gender couples on the dance floor?"

Looking around, the other's shook their heads.

"But you're the, Ring Bearer! Surely no one will care who you dance with," Pippin tried to encourage him. "Ask him."

Frodo frowned a little, looking in Legolas's direction.

He couldn't help but smile at his loves gracefulness, and beauty, and the innocence radiating of him in waves when he declined Eomer's offer of an Ale with a rather shy smile on his lips.

Well, that set his protective instincts off right there.

"Alright then. I'm going to do it," he said bravely, before giving Merry a follow my lead' look, and he excused himself from the table.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))

Merry watched Frodo bounce up to Legolas, and give him a little bow. He couldn't hear what his cousin was saying, but he assumed that he had just asked the Elf to dance, and was offering him hand.

Legolas smiled down at him, looking really relieved, and accepted Frodo's hand. He assumed that it was because he was glad to get away from, Eomer, who was making Legolas look uncomfortable for the last few minutes. Frodo then led him to the dance floor, and started to lead.

"Your turn. Go on," Sam reminded, and he turned to glare the Gardner, before gathering all of his courage, and managed to push himself away from the table.

Straightening himself out a little, he forced his feet to move, and made his way to the, Princess. She stopped talking to her brother when she noticed him approach, and smiled fondly down at him.

"My Lady," he greeted, giving her a little bow.

"Yes, Merry isn't it?"

He nodded, and offered her his hand, "It would be a great honor to dance with someone as lovely and fair as you?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, and she shared a look with her brother. He nodded approvingly, and she looked back down at him. Merry's breath caught in his throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and he hoped that she'd accept his offer.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure," she said, giving him a tiny smile, and accepted his hand. He laced their fingers together, and led her to the dance floor. His heart was beating so fast that he felt he might faint from the relief and happiness.

They started to sway together in the soft tone of the music, and it was the best feeling he's ever known.

He really must remember to thank Frodo for his encouragement later.

**TBC**

**A/N:**Just thought I should write a little Merry's Pov to start the Merry/Eowyn pairing off with. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please do review! They are very much appreciated.


	10. Gandalf's warning

**Chapter wordcount**:1,607

**Chapter Ten**:Gandalf's warning

While dancing with Legolas, Frodo looked about his surroundings, and discovered surprisingly that no one seemed to care that he preferred male companionship over that of females'. Pippin was right. He sighed with major relief.

He then looked around for Merry to make sure that he had kept his end of the bargain, and was pleased to see that he did, and was now currently dancing happily with, Princess Eowyn.

They were beautiful together. Perfect. And Merry really looked like he was enjoying himself, his face full of light and energy. As long as his cousin was happy, then that's all that mattered to him. And the Princess seemed to really enjoy Merry's company in return as well, which gave Frodo reason to hope that Merry will at least get a happy ending after all this is over.

"What are you looking at?" Legolas asked, pulling back slightly, but still held him at arms length. Frodo smiled up at the Elf, pointing a finger in his older cousin's direction.

"Look, I think they look good together. Don't you agree?" he asked his Elvish dancing partner. Legolas looked over his shoulder in their direction also, and then looked back at him with a big knowing smile plastered on his face, his magnificent blue eyes practically sparkling like stars.

"They do. And with your cousin's charm, added with constant persuasion on your part. I do foresee a wedding sometime in the near future."

Frodo smirked, but then sighed, "He's my cousin. I only want him to be happy. And he seems to be with her. I just hope that Merry realizes what he's getting himself into. I mean, I am happy for him, but what if her brother and uncle, not to mention the King don't approve of him?"

Legolas simply smiled down at him reassuringly.

"I think they do," he said, pointing a finger in their direction. Frodo looked to where Legolas was pointing at as well, and was glad to see that they generally looked happy for her as they watched their heir to the thrown dance with Merry. "Apparently his charm doesn't just work on the she-humans. Like a certain other Hobbit I happen to know."

Frodo couldn't help but bat his eyelashes flirtatiously up at his Elf at that, and replied teasingly, "It must run in the family."

"Excuse me, Legolas. I'd like to steel your Halfling away from you for awhile if I may? We have a lot to discuss. I promise to return him to you before nightfall however," Gandalf promised, giving his Elf an 'I'm sorry' look.

Frodo groaned in disappointment, "Can't it wait until after the party?"

Gandalf shook his head, "I'm afraid not. We need to talk, Frodo. Alone."

"It's okay, Frodo," Legolas interrupted, running his fingers gently through his dark hair, causing him to moan softly with pleasure. "Go with, Gandalf. I'll wait for you in our room. And don't forget tonight, I'm all yours."

Frodo sighed, but nodded, "I look forward to it. Alright. Lead the way then, Gandalf."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After the dance, Eowyn led Merry by the hand back over to her brother and uncle.

"It's good to see you having some fun for a change, Eowyn," her brother said, smiling a little appreciatively down at Merry. "I thank you for that."

Merry blushed, "You don't need to thank me. I enjoyed dancing with your sister very much."

He looked up to see the Princess beaming down at him. He was relieved to know that she had enjoyed their dance together as much as he did.

"You're a very good dancer, Merry. Did you this often in the Shire?" his hope to be future girlfriend and eventually wife inquired.

He nodded, "I did."

She smiled, lacing their fingers together, and Merry ducked his head a little shyly. He wasn't used to such attention, but he was glad of it, especially when it came from her.

"I had a feeling. You must miss your home?"

He sighed nodding, "I do, but I had to go with, Frodo. And I'm glad I did, because I wouldn't have met you otherwise, my Lady."

They locked gazes, and Merry was tempted to kiss her then and there, but didn't out of respect for her brother and uncle, and her of course. Well that, and he didn't want to embarres her. He didn't know if her people would accept him as her lover yet. He was just a mere Hobbit afer all. And he didn't want to rush into anything he wasn't prepared for yet either. However, he hoped that they would grow to accept him in time.

He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder gently, startling him a little. He looked to the side to see Theoden looking seriously down at him. "Come, Merry Brandybuck of the, Shire. I wish to speak with you alone." He looked back at Eowyn, who gave him a brief smile, and nuged him a little forward in her uncle's direction. And Eomer gave him an 'it'll be okay' look and nod.

He gave the siblings a tiny smile of thanks back, and then followed after the King, feeling a little nervous. What if Theoden forebid him to see his niece? What if he exhiled him from his kingdom? He tried to tell himself to calm down, that the King hadn't given him any reason to think that he didn't approve of him. He was just panicking over nothing.

The King liked him. He knows he does. He tried to think positive, because he was determined to Marry Eowyn one day, And yes, he knew that would make him King. King Theoden probably just wanted to make sure that he would be good King before he gave him his blessing.

Yes, that was most likely it. There was no reason to worry. No reason at all.

He knew that he'd make a good and fine King one day. And with Eowyn by his side, he knew that Rohan will continue to grow and prosper.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile, Frodo followed Gandalf to an empty room where they could speak in private.

"What's wrong, Gandalf?" he finally asked, moving a little closer to the Wizard.

"Many things, I'm afraid. You have no idea what you've done by choosing to stay with, Legolas."

Frodo blinked. That was not what he was expecting Gandalf wanted to talk to him about.

"I thought you were happy for us?" he asked, getting a little defensive.

Gandalf, sighed, his blue eyes softening, "I am, Frodo. I'm indeed very happy for you both, but I fear for you. If something should happen to, Legolas. Tt could very well mean the end of us all. The ring would be better able to control you. You will either end up taking it to, Salron. Or keep it. And become an even darker, dark lord."

Frodo shook his head, balling his fists angrilly at his sides, and shouted, "You're wrong, Gandalf! I'm sure you're wrong! Yes, I would be devestated, and angry, but I wouldn't let innocent people die becuase I failed to protect him. It won't turn me to the dark side! I know that's not what Legolas would want."

"I have foreseen it, Frodo. If Legolas dies. We all will suffer for it. In one way, or another. However, I do hope that I'm wrong in this. Your happiness means a great deal to me, Frodo. It always has."

"I hope so too. And I appreciate it. But what is it you expect me to do about it? Just abandon him? I can't do that, Gandalf! Aragorn told me separation from me alone could kill him. I can't risk leaving him alone. I can't!" He's never really been angry at Gandalf before, and he knew the Wizard was only looking out for him, but he couldn't help being upset with him right now. Like he's said before, he's gettiing sick and tired of his love for Legolas constantly being questioned.

"There's no reason to get angry my dear, Frodo. I'm not saying it's wrong of you to keep seeing him. I just thought you should know what could happen if you do. And just because it could happen, doesn't mean that it will. I'm hoping you and Legolas will get to live happily ever after, Frodo. I really am."

He sighed, calming down a little, and embraced the Wizard in a grateful hug, "Thank you, Gandalf." He pulled away a bit, beaming up at him. "And now that you're back, I have no doubt that we will."

Gandalf smiled reassuringly back down at him, and cupped his cheek briefly.

"You remind me so much of your uncle Bilblo sometimes."

Frodo ducked his head a little shyly at that, "Thanks."

"Now, I do believe that you've got a handsome Elvish-Princeling waiting for you in your room."

Frodo felt himself blush a little, but he smirked to try and cover it up, and nodded.

"Right. I better not disappoint him. Goodnight, Gandalf!" he bid his old friend good night, before practically skipping with excitment about what's to come tonight, out of the room, and back to his and Legolas's.

He was determined to make this a night Legolas will never forget, but first they still needed to talk about things.

**TBC**

Feedback is always lovely!


	11. Precious moments

**Chapter wordcount: **1, 416

**Chapter Eleven:** Precious moments

Frodo entered their chambers, and found Legolas sitting on the bed, waiting for him, like he'd promised. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Legolas looked his way, and smiled brightly at him in return.

"You're early. I thought Gandalf said you had a lot to discus?" Legolas said, scooting over on the bed, and patted the space beside, indicating for the Halfling to join him.

Frodo happily obliged, and made his way over to the bed, climbing up it, so he could sit besides his love.

"Well, you know, Gandalf," was all he said, before linking his arms through Legolas's, and rested his head against one of his long and strong arms. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, my love. I just didn't expect you to return this soon is all," Legolas reassured, and he felt his love press a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Frodo took a moment to bask in Legolas's warmth, and comfort, before sighing, feeling content, and at peace. He raised his head, so that he could see his love's beautiful face.

"Now that we're finally alone again. I think we need to talk. I feel you're troubled about something. Tell me what's the matter, Legolas?" he pleaded more than demanded, reaching up, and cupped Legolas's cheek lovingly in his small palm. Legolas closed his eyes, and leaned into his touch.

"It doesn't matter," Legolas said, leaning down for a kiss, but Frodo placed his fingers on his mouth, preventing him from claiming his lips just yet.

"Of course it matters. I want us to be able to talk to each other about things if we need to. I understand that you have secrets you want to keep. And I have mine. But if it can affect _Us in any way_. I want to help if I can. Your happiness means everything to me," Frodo admitted, lowering his hand from Legolas' face.

"And what of your own happiness, Frodo?" Legolas questioned, looking quite serious, and concerned for him.

Frodo sighed, "I'm happy as long as I have your love."

Legolas reached behind his neck, wrapping his long fingers around it gently, and pressed his forehead against his own. "Sometimes, I feel you slipping away from me. The darkness taking over. I don't like it."

Frodo wrapped his arms around Legolas's waist, and lifted his chin, so he could press their mouths together for a soft kiss.

"I promise you that will never happen! No matter what happens, I'll never turn to the dark side. I couldn't," he tried to reassure Legolas, breaking the kiss.

Gazing into Legolas's eyes, he could tell that the Elf still looked uncertain.

"I'm frightened for you, Frodo, for us. I don't want to lose you" Legolas admitted solemnly, and Frodo took Legolas's face in his hands, bringing him down so that he could press a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Nor I you, Legolas," he eventually breathed, pulling back, and ran the back of his fingers down his Elf's cheek in a tender caress. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he backed up so he could take off his shirt, and stared down at the golden ring dangling from the chain around his neck.

**'Yes..!'**

Ignoring the rings' temptation, he turned his complete and undivided attention on Legolas.

Tonight was their night.

He then crashed their mouths together hungrily, before pushing him gently down on his back.

Legolas reached up, curling his fingers through his dark hair, kissing back him back with just as much enthusiasm.

He loved the feel and taste of Legolas' mouth. His love was so sweet in every way, but he knew that the Elf could be deadly when it came to protecting those he cared about.

The Hobbit didn't think he could ever get enough of him.

It saddened him that they had so few precious moments together, and he wasn't going to waste them. He pulled back up a little, gazing down into Legolas's tantalizing blue eyes that always left him mesmerized.

"Can I?" he asked, reaching down to the hem of Legolas's tunic, and clutched in lightly, hoping Legolas wanted this now as much as he did.

Legolas beamed up at him, nodding, and helped Frodo to remove both of their clothing, and soon they were lost in each other.

Frodo didn't know what time it was when he heard footsteps close by. He blinked his eyes open, and pressed the back his fingers gently against Legolas' cheek briefly, before turning to face the doorway, and saw Merry standing their with his arms folded against his chest, staring at him. He couldn't tell if his cousin was disappointed in him, or accepting.

He hoped it was the latter.

"I'm sorry I woke you Frodo, but I have to talk to you about something," Merry apologized quietly, and Frodo was grateful for that. Legolas needed his rest. The stubborn Elf barely got enough of it as it was. He knew Elves didn't need much sleep, but they still had to have some.

Frodo nodded, before crawling carefully of the bed, and tied a robe, that he knew was made for a child, most likely one of Eomer's old ones. Not that he was complaining. He considered it an honor to wear the Princes' childhood attire. He tied it around his waist, and made his way towards Merry, following him out into the hall.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Merry?" he asked, hoping nothing was wrong. _'Did something happen to one of the others? _He prayed that wasn't the case.

"Frodo..." Merry began, stepping a little closer to him, and continued, "I love you. You've always been one of my favorite cousins. I'd do anything for you. You know that right?"

Frodo nodded, not quite sure what Merry was getting at, but stayed quiet till Merry was ready to get to the point of his visit.

Merry gazed fondly into his eyes for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh, "I can't go with you tomorrow. And I won't be returning to the Shire either. Not for quite some time at least."

Frodo blinked, surprised, but he already knew the reason why his cousin was choosing to stay behind, and he wasn't upset with him for it. Merry's already proven his loyalty to him by coming this far, and he was forever grateful for it.

"It's Princess Eowyn isn't it?" he asked.

Merry blushed, bowing his head slightly.

Frodo smiled, embracing his cousin in small goodbye hug.

"I understand. I'm happy for you, Merry. Really, I am. But I have a feeling that Pippin won't take the news well," he said, pulling back, but still held Merry at arms length.

"I was going to tell him after letting you know," Merry replied, looking a little sad, and Frodo knew Merry will miss them deeply.

"Well, you had better get to it then," he said, turning his cousin around, and gave him an encouraging little shove forward.

Merry nodded, and started walking away, but Frodo called him back, "And Merry?"

Merry slowly turned back around, facing him with a questioning gaze.

"I love you too cousin. Take care of yourself too. And the, Princess."

Merry smiled at him a little, "One more thing before I go. I just wanted to say that you and Legolas have my blessing. And that if the two of you end up getting married, I expect an invitation."

Frodo chuckled lightly, nodding, "Of course. And if you and Eowyn end up getting married, I expect an invitation as well."

Merry smiled satisfactorily, before nodding, and he turned back around, walking away again. Frodo watched him go, wondering if this would be the time he talked to his cousin, and really hoped that it wasn't.

He was going to miss Merry so much.

He sighed sadly, making his way back into his and Legolas' room.

Taking off the robe, he draped it across the dresser, before climbing carefully back into bed with Legolas. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and nuzzled his chin into his Elf strong shoulder. He let his eyes drift shut, and eventually fell into nightmare free sleep.

**TBC**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW! **They really are loved and appreciated!

**A/N:**I was going to add a scene with Merry saying goodbye to Pippin, but thought it would be too much. I may still add it in the next chapter though. What do you all think?


	12. Voices

**Chapter wordcount: **1, 069

**Chapter Tweelve: **Voices

It's been three days since they left Edoras, and Frodo missed his cousins deeply already. He wasn't really surprised that Pippin had decided to stay behind with Merry, and that Merry aloud it. Still, he wished that he had them both with him. At least he still had Sam, and...He looked sideways up at Legolas, who was busy chatting with Aragorn about something. and smiled a little. He really didn't know what he'd do without _him_ by his side.

And Gandalf was back with him. He really couldn't be more relieved. But still, nothing could take his cousins' places in his heart.

"Dear, Frodo! You musn't fret about Merry and Pippin so. I believe they are quite safe in, Edoras; far safer than we are about to be I'm sure."

Frodo sighed, "I know, Gandalf. But they are my family. I can't help but miss and worry about them."

Gandalf sighed this time, "I know."

They continued walking for some time, when Legolas seemed to look uneasy, and on edge about something.

"What is it?" he asked, linking their fingers together.

Legolas glanced down at him breifly, before looking up ahead towards Gandalf.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Gandalf?" his Elf asked the Wizard.

Gandalf sighed, before turning around to face Legolas. "I assure you it is, Legolas. Why, do your Elves eyes see something mine can not?"

"Something's not right. Something dark and incredibly dangerous awaits us if we continue on our current path. I can feel it," Legolas explianed in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid this is the safer path, Legolas. Frodo, what do you think?" Gandalf asked for his opinion, looking down at him.

Frodo looked between Legolas and Gandalf, before replying. "You said this was the safer path. Then I believe we should stay on it."

Legolas looked disappointed, but understanding, and nodded his reluctant agreement.

Frodo sighed, he didn't want Legolas to think that his opinion didn't matter to him.

_'I know, Melleth Nin.'_ he heard his love's voice inside his head, trying to reassure him. He smiled a litttle, giving Legolas' s hand tender squeeze.

They continued to walk for some time before Aragorn suggested they take a small break. Sam looked incredibly relieved, and immediately started a fire to cook something, while Aragorn and gimli decided to chat. Legolas brushed the back of his fingers Lovingly with his, pulling him down to sit with him on the ground.

"I will miss them too, Melleth Nin," Legolas said, resting the side of his head against his.

"I know," Frodo replied, snuggling against Legolas's side.

"You know I'll never leave you?" Legolas suddenly questioned, and Frodo lifted his head, so he could see his Elf's eyes.

"I know." He suddenly didn't know what to say.

'_You don't need to say anything, Frodo,'_ he heard Legolas's heavenly voice in his head, and smiled.

_'I like it when you do that,"_ he couldn't help but think back.

Legolas smiled.

_'I'm glad_.'

After having rested for awhile, the Fellowship continued onward.

They walked for another few hours or so, when Legolas suddenly stopped beside him.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked his love, clutching his hand a little tighter.

"Can't you hear it?" Legolas probed, frantically looking around.

Frodo tried to listen for anything out of the ordinary, and frowned when he couldn't. He shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

"I don't hear anything either, Master Baggins. I think our Elvish Princeling's finally lost it!" Gimli accused.

Frodo narrowed his eyes dangerously, and turned around to glare at the Dwarf.

"What did you say?" he probed warningly.

Gimly held up his hands in surrender, and took a few steps back. "I'm just saying. My, don't you have a temper, Master Baggins?"

Frodo sighed, trying to ignore the Dwarf for now, turning his attention back to Legolas. He ran his hand down his arm in a caress, hoping it would calm him down.

"What do you hear my love?"

"Voices," Legolas answered, suddenly covering his ears. "Too many voices."

Getting worried now, Frodo turned to Gandalf, and Aragorn for help.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Frodo," Gandalf replied, stepping closer to Legolas, looking him up and down, as if trying to figure out what was happening to him. "It's not uncommon for Elves to hear voices, but I've never seen one react in this manner." With that, Gandalf reached up, prying Legolas's hands away from his ears in order to get his Elf's attention. "What are they saying, Legolas?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THERE'S TOO MANY. I CAN'T MAKE THEM OUT. MAKE THEM STOP GANDALF. PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!" Legolas was near sobbing by this point, and Frodo could only watch his love suffer helplessly.

"I'll try, my friend," Gandalf said, rasing staff, pointing it at Legolas, saying a chant in Elvish. When he was done, it must've worked bacause Legolas's hands fell limp at his sides, and he stared gratefully at their Wizard.

"Thank you, Gandalf."

The Wizard nodded, "I put a shield on your mind, so it may just be a tempory fix. Let me know if you start to hear the voices again, and I'll try stengthening it."

Legolas nodded in understanding, and Gandalf gave him a small smile, before turning around and made his way back to Aragorn, who still looked worried for Legolas, but followed side by side with the Wizard. Sam gave him a knowing look, before making his way to Gimli, and steered the now slightly concerned looking Dwarf on ahead to try and provide him and Legolas some privacy.

Now alone with his Elf, Frodo wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him close. He was so frightened that something was seriously wrong with him. He felt Legolas hold him back, and snuggled the side of his head against his stomach.

"I was so afraid. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he snapped, looking up, and saw Legolas gazing lovingly down at him.

"You worry too much, Melleth Nin."

Frodo lowered his eyes, "I can't help it sometimes."

Legolas sighed, brushing his fingers solftly through his curly black hair, "I know."

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Feedback is always lovely.


	13. The breaking of the fellowship

**Chapter wordcount:**1,332

**Chapter Thirteen: **The breaking of the fellowship

They continued walking for sometime, when Gandalf informed them that he had some important business to attend to in Fangorn Forest, and left them with Aragorn in charge. The Ranger decided they could take a small break then, so they all took the opportunity to rest.

"I wonder what business Gandalf had to attend to in, Fangorn?"Sam wondered aloud, before anyone else could.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he knows what he's doing," The Ranger voiced his oppinion, sitting down next to Gimli, who mumbled something under his breath.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was really starting to get tired of Gimli's poor attitude. He knew that he would have to talk to him about it eventually, if no one else would.

_'You're not the only one, Melleth Nin._ _And I for one would be grateful if you did,' _he heard Legolas say, and grinned slightly to himself.

Sam gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked his friend.

Sam blushed, and looked away, "Nothing, Mr. Frodo. It's just good to see you happy for a change."

Frodo felt himself blush, then looked at Aragorn, who simply gave him a knowing look.

Legolas suddenly stiffened besides him, and he reached out a hand, grasping his shoulder.

"Are the voices back?" he asked his love, getting really concerned for his mental state.

Legolas shook his head, answering him with, "No, Melleth Nin. It's not that. I don't think we're alone anymore."

Before he could ask his Elf what he meant by that, he heard the sound of an arrow flying through the air at them, hit the ground next to Gimly, who plucked the arrow out of the ground, examining it, and groaned.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, and he swiftly turned his head to see Sam, pointing a finger at a blue glowing Sting, looking horrified.

"Orcs!" Aragorn exclaimed, jumping to his feet, pulling out his sward, and looked ready for the attact. He watched Gimly, and Sam do the same, but Legolas remaind sitting down.

"No, Aragorn!" Legolas suddenly cried warningly, finally standing up. "There's too many of them this time. We can't win this battle. The little ones won't stand a chance. We must flee from this place. Now!"

"You mean run away like cowards? I may not like you at all Elvish-Princeling, but I thought you had more honor than that at least," Gimli argued, pushing himself up roughly.

Legolas narrowed his eyes dangerously down at the Dwarf, and Frodo feared another fight between them. They were seriously starting to get out of hand.

"If you care more about honor than Frodo's and Sam's lives, Gimli? Then you can stay behind, and die, for all I care. I for one will shed no tears when the Orcs finally make a meal out of you," Legolas seethed rather nastily, causing Frodo to wince a little at the frightening image of Gimli being eaten by Orcs. He noticed Sam do the same out of the corner of his eye.

An awkward silence filled the air between the five remaining members of the fellowship, until Aragorn broke it, "You're right, Legolas. Run!"

With Aragorn's shouted order, they fled as fast as their feet could carry them, but they weren't fast enough, and suddenly they were surrounded by not Orcs, but men wearing hoods, and capes to hide themselves.

Overcome with a feeling of protectiveness for his Elf, Frodo placed himself firmly in front of Legolas, raising Sting warningly at the men. Aragorn raised his hand at him, indicating for him to lower his beloved dagger.

He did so, only because he trusted Strider's instinct.

"Well, here we meet again, frends," a familiar rough voice said in front of the crowd, and that someone stepped closer in front of him, causing him to clutch at the ring protectively, and take a few steps back warily, only to stumble into Legolas's chest, who helped steady him. "I do hope this means I'll get my chance to redeem myself in your eyes, Frodo Baggins."

"Boromir?" Strider said, stepping in front of him to block him from the man, for which he was grateful. "What brings you here?"

"Protecting my little brother, my people...our people from the enemy. Sauron now has it's eye set on Gondor, Aragorn. He will strike us soon, and he will strike hard," Boromir answered, his eyes begging forgiveness, and continued.

"My father is not the man he used to be, Aragorn. As much as it pains me to admit it, I believe his desire to claim the ring as his own has made him mad. He will not be able to protect the city. We need your help, Aragorn. Me and my men are prepared to follow you my brother, our Captain, our King."

"I'm sorry Boromir, but I can't leave, Frodo. You should be the one to lead your people. You're stronger than you think."

"Aragorn," Legolas interrupted, surprising him, and watched as his Elf moved to stand in front of the Ranger. "Your people are asking for your help. Are you really going to just turn your back on them?"

Aragorn sighed, lowering his eyes, and started to pace back and forth.

He stopped suddenly, and moved to kneel besides Frodo. "I must leave you now, Frodo. I ask for your forgiveness."

Frodo shook his head, "You don't need too, Strider. Just go and be the King I know you can be."

Aragorn smiled, standing up, and pulled Frodo into an unexpected hug. It took a few seconds for him to get over the shock, and he hugged his friend back, before forcing himself to pull away.

"I won't ever forget you," he said, fighting back tears. He was going to miss Strider very much and hoped that they would meet again.

"Nor I you, Frodo Baggins. It's been an honor to be your friend," Aragorn said, slowly getting to his feet, and faced Legolas, lifting his hand to rest in on his shoulder, and shared a look of understanding,. "Take care of yourself, Mellon Nin, and our Hobbits."

Legolas reached up his own hand to cover Strider's with.

"I intend to, Mellon Nin," Legolas replied sadly, slowly letting go of Aragorn's hand.

Aragorn smiled at Legolas, before removing his hand from his shoulder, and started walking away with Boromir, and his men.

"Come, Gimli! I will feel much better knowing that you and Legolas can't end up killing each other," the Ranger called out to the Dwarf.

Gimli grunted in disappointment, then actually threw Legolas an apologetic look, before jogging to catch up with the departing men, leaving Frodo alone with Sam and Legolas.

"Well, it's just three of us now. I wonder what Gandalf will have to say when he finds out that Aragorn went off to become King?" Sam said, stepping closer to them.

"I'm sure he'll be as proud of him as I am, Sam," Legolas replied, smiling fondly down at Sam. "It's who Aragorn was born to be."

Frodo couldn't help but reach, and take hold of Legoolas's hand, "We should move on now."

Legolas nodded in agreement, and Sam did the same.

_'Do not worry, Melleth Nin. I know the way,'_ he heard Legolas's voice inside his head, and gave his Elf's hand a thankful squeeze.

_'I know you do, my love. Lead the way then,' _he thought back, knowing Legolas heard him by the smile on his lips, and sparkle in his eyes.

"As Pippin would no doubt have said by now, "you two are creepy when you do that."

Legolas chuckled lightly, and Frodo loved the sound of it. He couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"I was being serious!" Sam complained, causing them to just laugh harder.

**A/N: **In case you're wondering what Gandalf's up to? He's trying to fix the damage caused by Frodo's choice to stay with, Legolas.

**Please review!** They are loved!


	14. Epologue:The start of something good

**Chapter wordcount:**877

**Epologue: **The start of something good

And so, the three remaining members of the Fellowship continued their journey to Mordor, killed Gollum, who they ran into along the way, defeated Sauron, almost losing Frodo in the process, which Legolas still seemed to blame himself for.

But that was rediculas, because it was no ones fault. If anything, Legolas was the one reason he was still alive.

And Sam, he wouldn't have made it without his dear friend by his side either.

So now, Frodo slowly awoke, and felt warm and comfortable. He pushed himself up into a sitting posistion on the bed, and saw Legolas and Gandalf, hovering by his bedside, smiling down at him.

"Legolas?" he asked, wondering where Sam had gotten to.

"He outside talking to the others. They want to see you. Are you up for some company?" his love asked, reading his mind, and reached down to smooth his fingers softly through his hair.

He nodded his approval, and then Legolas disapeared out the door.

"Legolas hasn't left your bedside since I found you three, and brought you here," Gandalf explained.

"Where is here exactly?" Frodo questioned, wondering where the Wizard had taken them.

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf answered. "Aragorn is soon to be crowned King of Gondor, but his coronation ceramony has been delayed, because he wanted you to be a witness."

"I see," he said, happy for Strider.

Just then Sam burst through the door.

And then the person previously mentioned walked in, and Frodo shouted his name in great relief.

Aragorn smiled back, as he made his way towards the front of the bed, smiling warming down at him.

Then, to his surprise, Merry and Pippin ran into the bedroom shortly afterwards, and jumped on the bed, embracing him between them. He couldn't help but hug them both him back.

Gimli was next, and Frodo could honestly say that he was relieved to see that their Dwarven companion had made it through alive too.

And then Boromir entered, but hovered by the doorway, unsure of whether he would be welcomed company, or not.

Frodo nodded, indicating for the human to join their Fellowships reunion too.

Bomomir smiled in appreciation, before making his way in front of the bed as well.

Finally, Legolas came back in, and made his way to sit on the side of the bed besides Frodo.

He was highly relieved to see that all his companions were alive and well, even Boromir. For all his faults, in the end, he had proven himself to be an honorable man.

He then saw a familiar pretty face with long and wavy golden blond hair peak her head inside, and he couldn't help but smile in her direction also.

Merry also noticed that they were not alone anymore, and beamed in the Princess's direction. He waved to her, indicating for her to join them. She smiled back, slowly stepping inside, but kept by the doorway, obviously not wanting to intrude, but Frodo could tell that she wanted to stay close to Merry.

"Eowyn, my love! Don't be shy. I know you're not," Merry called to his obvious girlfriend, holding out a hand to her. The Princess beamed at Merry, made her way towards the bed, and capturned Merry's offered hand with her own.

"It's good to see you've recovered from your wounds, Frodo. Merry and Pippin have been worried sick about you," the Princess said, staring with relief down at him.

Frodo felt himself blush, and smiled at Merry, then at Pippin in appreciation. Merry got off the bed to stand besides Eowyn, and reached for her hand, holding it lovingly in his own.

Frodo was extreamly happy for Merry, and said to all of them, "Yes, well, as you all can see, I'm perfectly fine now."

"And we're very glad to hear it, Melleth Nin," Legolas said, bending down to capture his lips with his own for a chaste but loving kiss.

"I love you, Legolas," he said, loud enough so every one in the room can hear it.

"I love you too, Frodo," Legolas replied, gazing lovingly down at him.

"I hate to interrupt this most touching reunion, but I believe it's time for Aragorn to prepare for his coronation ceramony. I suggest all of you do the same," Gandalf said, leaving the room. Aragorn smiled down at Frodo.

"It's good to be with you again, Frodo." With that Aragorn folllowed after Gandalf, leaving him alone with the others.

It wasn't for long though, because Eowyn practically hearded Merry and Pippin out of the room, then Boromir did the same to Gimli, Sam just gave him a relieved smile, before following the others out, leaving him completely alone with Legolas.

Frodo took a deep breath, and gathering all his courage asked his Elf, "After Aragorn's coronation ceramory, I would like it very much if you would come home with me to the Shire? I'm sure you'll love it."

Legolas lifted his chin, and gazed reassuringly into his eyes, "I was planning to, Frodo. You're my home now."

Frodo beamed, embracing his Elf, and nuzzled the side of his head against his chest.

"And you're mine."

**The End**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I was running out of ideas for this story. And I wanted to finish it somehow, and hopefully write a few other Frodo/Legolas stories. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this one, as much as I have writing it. Also, I've made a couple of little Frodolas fanvids. My youtube channel is linked on my profile if you want to check them out.

**Please review!** They are much loved.


End file.
